vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Sanchez
|-|Rick Sanchez= |-|Pickle Rick= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 6-A. 5-A | At least Low 2-C | 10-C, 9-B while equipped Name: Rick Sanchez Origin: Rick & Morty Gender: Male Age: 60s-80s Classification: Pickle, Mad scientist, Morty's grandfather, Rick of Earth C-137 Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Speed | Create portals to others universes, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, freeze time, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, move buildings to other universes, Alter matter and reduce it to particles, Create artificial intelligence, FTL travel, Cloning, Immortality (Type 6), Hacking, Void Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Size alteration Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to hurt large aliens with his fists) | Continent level (Enlarged a giant dead naked homeless person to the size of the United States of America and blew him up). Large Planet level with other inventions (Was going to destroy the Earth in the first episode, Caused an explosion the size of Jupiter with a recipe similar to that of Concentrated Dark Matter), certain inventions ignore durability | At least Universe level+ (Can erase a entire timeline as a side effect of merging Universes) | Below Average Human (Is a stationary pickle), Wall level while equipped (His laser melted heads and caused major damage to a room) Speed: Peak Human | Massively FTL+ (His spaceship is capable of quickly traversing the universe) | Immobile, Supersonic while equipped (His rat limbs allowed him to dodge bullets from close distances) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Below Average Class Durability: Wall level | Below Average (His pickle body is easily damaged) Stamina: Can fight for long periods of time without rest | Unknown Range: Average melee range, Higher with weapons | Multiversal+ with portal gun, Universal with spaceship | A few cm with screws and saw, a few meters with laser Standard Equipment: Portal gun, spaceship, and various inventions | Laser and rat limbs Intelligence: Supergenius. He was able to create a miniature sentient robot just to pass butter and grant a dog highly advanced intelligence in only a few seconds. He was also able to tell when he was inside a simulation inside a simulation inside another simulation and still flawlessly trick the Zigerion scammers into blowing themselves up. He is regarded as the smartest mammal in existence, and alluded to be even more than that. Weaknesses: Rick is genuinely insane, alcoholic, has a serious drug addiction, and is often reckless. | Pickle Rick will die after a few hours Notable Attacks/Techniques: His Inventions: *''Portal Gun'': A gun that rips a hole in space-time, allowing travel to any point in any universe. Rick can also use this as a makeshift weapon, as opening a portal inside another being rips them in two. *''Meeseeks Button:'' Summons a bunch of immortal creatures that will perform one task before dying. Become more insane the longer they exist due to hours seeming like an eternity, to them. Meeseeks are apparently completely unable to die until their task is completed, and giving them a task which is seemingly impossible to complete will eventually result in the summoned Meeseeks resorting to the most drastic measures to complete the task by technicality. *''Size Shifting'': Able to affect people and objects, either making them tiny enough to fit inside someone or making them grow to the size of a continent. *''Love Potions/Diseases'': Created a virus that made whoever it was used on fall in love with Morty (Except those genetically related to him), but due to it being flu season, the substance piggybacked on the flu and began to spread; he created two others to counter that. The first turned everyone on the planet into praying mantis monsters, while the second turned everyone into Cronenberg monsters. *''Time Freeze'': Freezes time on a universal scale. Due to technology stolen from the 4th dimension, Rick can do this with the press of a button. *''Concentrated Dark Matter'': A method used for travelling faster than anyone else in the universe; similar chemical reactions cause massive explosions. A handful of the components mixed incorrectly resulted in an explosion the size of Jupiter. *''Anti-Matter Gun'': '''A pistol that shoots anti-matter. Capable of even killing trans-dimensional higher beings immune to traditional matter and energy based attacks. *Particle Watch: A wristwatch that fires a concentrated particle beam. Completely destroys the target on a subatomic level. *Freeze Ray: Completely freezes organic targets, turning them into incredibly fragile icy statues. Since the affects can be undone, this is used in the rare case of nonviolent neutralization. Comes in taser and gun form. *Curse Remover: A device which can remove magical properties from a wide variety of different things. Since it is able to remove certain effects while leaving others intact, Rick used this device to turn cursed objects into completely beneficial ones (i.e. turning a pair of boxing gloves which would cause the wearer to be stuck reliving a single fight for all eternity into a pair of time traveling mittens). *Dream Inceptors: A small device which, when implanted into the ear of an unconscious sentient being, allows the user to travel into the being's dreams, potentially implanting new thoughts and influencing the behavior of the target once they wake up. '''Key: Without Inventions | With Various Inventions | With Sufficient Preparation '''| Time Pickle Rick''' Others Notable Victories: Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) Doctor Strange's Profile (Note: Rick Had prep time and this was Base Doctor Strange) Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Rick had no prep time) Professor Farnsworth (Futurama) Professor Farnsworth's profile Doctor Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Doctor Doofenshmirtz's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and both had prep) Notable Losses: The Doctor (Doctor Who) The Doctor's profile Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Note: Rick had a year of preparation and Bill's Low 2-C tier was used) Inconclusive Matches: Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) Yukari's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, and they both had 3-4 days of prep time) Category:Rick & Morty Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Adult Swim Category:Geniuses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Scientists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tech Users Category:Time Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Parents Category:Musicians Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Fathers